SongFic One Kiss
by KitsuneIkiba
Summary: THERE IS NO NARUTO IN THIS SORRY - -" I'm obsessed okiie? xP iLOVEyou BABYBOY and this should make you laugh if you remember everything haha *wink* Review please xD L


****

Disclaimer: Love struck yet again…What am I gonna do with my man he keeps doing this to me xD This is our first day baby I know you remember it ( L ).

* * *

Kristina sat there all alone waiting for her two friends to finish studying for an exam.

**Oohh yeah yeah.  
**  
She was in the basement facing away from the doors of the schools weight room.

**It's not like you know me  
If feels like you've known me forever I can't deny (can't deny).**

The doors of the stairwell opened slightly and then let a short gust of wind blow throughout her burgundy hair and her eyes shone as she gazed at the boy standing before her in the doorway.

**That you've got to hold up and I can't control of how no matter how hard I try.**

His name was Jamal and he had been the girls' crush ever since the 2nd week of school. He smiled down at her and asked her where Shanna, her best friend, was. Kristina merely shrugged and looked towards the weight room doors.

**You threw me into the fire I just can't escapee.**

Jamal seemed quite pleased that they were alone. He sat across the hall from her and admired her from afar. She was texting her mom to tell her she'd be late.

**One kiss and I can't quit its not what I planned  
Its out of my hand.**

Smiling, he told her in a sort of sexy way to get over to where he was and sit beside him. Kristina giggled slightly at this and teasingly said " Hmm do I have to?"

**(You've got me)  
Lovesick of the one kiss but I'll take a chance its out of my hand (you've got me).**

Jamal laughed at what the girl replied and nodded his head. So Kristina got up and sat beside him.

**One kiss just one kiss  
Its not what I planned.**

Of course, Jamal found it his duty to help her get comfortable so he gracefully slid his hand across her lower back and rested it on her stomach while she leaned against his rather muscular arm.

**One kiss just one kiss.**

She sighed as she thought of all the times they'd hug and walk hand in hand together when she'd get out of class to supposedly go to the bathroom**.**

**Instant attraction  
Lost in the passion  
That's always left behind.**

They spoke of many random things in low voices, not in fear of being heard but just to keep the moment soft and sweet. Every so often she'd raise her hand and place it on his cheek, stroking it and smiling.

**And the moment it happened  
I knew I was trapped in**  
**When my heart made up my mind**

He'd also take her other hand and fiddle around with her fingers, intertwining them with his. He smiled back and leaned forward and kissed her cheek. Kristina suddenly felt her face go hot and she knew she was blushing.

**You threw me into the fire I just can't escape.**

His lips inched closer to her mouth and Kristina began to get nervous, her first kiss. She decided the wait was antagonizing and she couldn't wait it was either now or never.

**One kiss and I can't quit its not what I planned its out of my hand.**

She turned as he came to land another kiss and he was surprised at what she'd done just about as much as she was. It was soft and subtle.

**(You've got me)  
Lovesick off the one kiss but I'll take a chance its out of my hand (you've got me).**

Both pulled back and Kristina looked down shyly to avoid meeting Jamals eyes.  
"So, that was your first kiss aye?" he whispered.

**One kiss just one kiss**  
**Its not what I planned.**

"Yeah.." sighed Kristina a little quieter then Jamals soft voice.  
"Okay...that's not bad now let me show you how it really works," he spoke lightly into her ear and he used his hand to guide her face to his.

**One kiss just one kiss  
Its out of my hand.**

The moment their lips came into contact with one another it sent a shock throughout Kristina's entire body. She clearly had no idea what to do so Jamal saw fit to lead the way.

**One kiss just one kiss  
Its not what I planned.**

They parted for a good long breath and continued. Kristina couldn't even describe how she felt, how it felt to be kissed but all she was thinking in her head was _'wow....'_

**One kiss just one kiss  
Its out of my hand.**

They continued on until he skimmed her top lip with his tongue asking for a bit more.

**Never knew that just one kiss would make me oh so deep.**

She almost too eagerly allowed his entrance, which made her face feel hotter.

**Just one hit and this is it your lips make me so weak.**

She didn't know how long they stayed in that position but she didn't want to leave it just yet.

**One kiss yes!**

She trailed her hand on his toned chest and rested it there as he caressed her cheek with his warm hand. Clearly he was hot too seeing how the basement in their school had the best heating system then the rest of the building...odd wasn't it?

**One kiss and I can't quit its not what I planned its out of my hand.**

They parted slightly, his breath slightly fogging up her glasses, and just stayed that way for a while.

**(You've got me)  
Lovesick off the one kiss but I'll take a chance its out of my hand you've got me.**

Jamal attempted to move in for another but Kristina was well out of air because she was sick.

**One kiss just one kiss  
Its not what I planned.**

Quickly making a plan in her head she moved slightly and teasingly said,  
"Nope, one kiss per guy...unless he were my boyfriend then he'd be the only one to get unlimited kisses.."

**One kiss just one kiss  
Its out of my hand.**

The boy laughed at this statement and took Kristina's hand and began playing around with her fingers again.

**One kiss just one kiss  
Its not what I planned.**

"Well then...That won't do at all now will it? I guess I'll just have to make you my girl then hm?" Jamal replied cooly.

**One kiss just one kiss  
Its out of my hand.**

Of course Kristina obviously agreed without hesitation. She gave him a grin as if she'd just won the lottery and leaned forward. Of course he understood it meant now that they were dating they'd seal it with a kiss.** _A/N: Corny lol but bear with me xD_**

**One kiss one kiss  
One kiss oh your into me**

They ended and smiled again at one another. That was that and they've finally gotten what each wanted.

**What you do to me**

"BOOKED THAT..." Shouted Shanna while Chris was laughing his ass off beside her.  
"WOO JAMAL AND KRISTINA K-I-S-S-I-N-" Began Shanna.  
"Grrrr Shanna you bumhead!!" Kristina yelled as she tackled her down.

**One kiss...**

**

* * *

  
A/N: Wellllll…………. Hi! XD yeah I know I seem dead since last summer. To tell you the truth school has been hectic, damn exams and stuff -_-". On the plus side, I passed everything, now I need to practice my song for my music exam. So yeah xD I'm sorry for these gushy fics btw lol I'm sorta yeah obsessed hehe *-Blushiiesz-* Well yeah and sorry for all the people who are waiting on Betraying Love…I'm sorta stuck…Like a lot! So any ideas would come in handy ( L )**

**Review if you please?  
Teehee  
Luvv  
!~Krissie-Tinnaa~!**


End file.
